Various hitch assemblies have been available for connecting lawn mowers, tillers and a wide variety of other implements to pick-up trucks and the like. These hitch assemblies have not, however, been wholly satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved hitch and control assembly which not only provides for highly efficient towing of an implement but also provides for control of the operation of the implement.
A further object resides in the provision of an improved hitch and control assembly which is completely self-contained and which therefore can be used with any pickup or other powered vehicle irrespective of auxiliary features such as hydraulics, power takeoff etc. carried by the vehicle.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a portable power unit for the hitch and control assembly which can be readily deposited in and removed from the cargo space of a pickup truck or the like, and which can also be readily adapted for stationary use.